Oorlogszomer
by fsmvito
Summary: Een parodie op de oorlogsverhalen die je hier in Nederland vaak te lezen krijgt.


Zwaarden snijden en bloed vloeit. De Geallieerden worden in aantal overtroffen door de Schieringers, de Friesen. We verstoppen ons in de kelder totdat het allemaal weer overwaait. Dat gaat vast niet zo lang meer duren...hoop ik.

20 augustus in het jaar des Heeres 1415.

''Mooi! Tien punten!''

''Valsspeler!''

''Haha!''

Mijn beste vriend Frits en ik, knikkerden toen op het plein. We hadden het knikkerpotje zelf met onze ouders gemaakt, toen we nog kleuters waren. Er gebeurde toen niet zo veel in ons kleine dorpje Oosterhoogebrug. Tenminste, mijn kleine dorpje. We wisten toen niet waar Frits en zijn familie vandaan kwamen, maar op een dag, stond er een huis naast het onze. En daar stonden ze, voor het huis, erg vriendelijk, maar raar pratend.

''Frits! Blijf staan! Je kan niet vluchten!''

''Nee, laat me met rust! Ga weg!''

Ik gooi een steen naar Frits en hij valt om. Ik loop naar hem toe, en zie de angst in zijn ogen, maar ook blinde woede en haat. Hij krabbelt overeind en trekt zijn zwaard.

''Vecht, lafaard! Vecht!''

''Ik weiger om mijn zwaard te trekken, vuile Fries!''

Die woorden waren Frits teveel, en hij begint aan te vallen.

14 september in het jaar des Heeres 1415.

''Tammo! Tammo, word wakker!'', hoor ik mijn moeder roepen. Ik lig in mijn lekkere warme bed, de zon schijnt, en mijn moeder heeft ontbijt gemaakt. Ik loop naar beneden, de keuken in.

''Goedemorgen, moeder.''

''Goedemorgen schat. Vandaag komt je vader eindelijk thuis!''

''Echt?! Joepie!''

Mijn vader is soldaat in het leger van de Geallieerden, hij vecht de hele dag door en komt niet zo vaak thuis. Dus, is het wel heel speciaal dat hij thuis komt!

''Waarom komt vader dan thuis?''

''Weet je dat dan nog niet? We zijn bevrijd! De Schieringers zijn vertrokken, en we hoeven niet meer onder te duiken!''

Ik kon mezelf niet meer in bedwang houden, ik rende de deur uit en schreeuwde juichend door de hele straat: ''Weg met de Friesen!'' Ik zag toen niet dat Frits mee keek.

Net op tijd trek ik mijn zwaard, als die van Frits het mijne raakt. Het zwaard komt gevaarlijk dicht bij mijn gezicht, maar ik duw hem van mij af, en begin zelf aan te vallen. Zwaarden snijden en bloed vloeit. Na een paar minuten liggen we beide afgepeigerd op de grond.

''Frits?'', vraag ik hijgend.

''Ja, Tammo?''

''Het spijt me. Ik had je nooit moeten verraden. Maar toen de Schieringers onze stad probeerde te heroveren, dacht ik niet meer na. Ik dacht dat jij en je familie ook Schieringers waren.''

''Tammo Boersma, goede vriend, ik vergeef jou. Ik snap het best. Een Friese familie komt in Groningen wonen en iedereen denkt dat het Schieringers zijn. Niet zo aardig om dat meteen te denken, of wel?''

Lachend zeg ik: ''Dat is waar, makker. Zucht, al deze onzin tussen de Groningers en de Friesen. Het moet gewoon allemaal ophouden.''

Frits staat op, en trekt mij omhoog.

''Dat vind ik ook, Tammo. Kom, laten we naar huis gaan.''

Op dat moment werd het zwart.

18 juni in het jaar des Heeres 1417.

''De Friesen vallen aan!''

Een gigantische explosie blies de stadsmuur weg. In onze straat waren onze vaders woedend op elkaar.

''Wat kan ik er nou aan doen doen dat de Schieringers aanvallen, Boersma?!''

''Mond houden, Houwerda! Jouw mensen vallen hier aan! Het was een grote fout dat jullie hier kwamen wonen! Jij, en die duivelse belhamel van een zoon van jou! Ik snap niet dat die van mij met die van jou omgaat!''

Toen begonnen ze te vechten, met de blote vuist, met stokken en uiteindelijk met zwaarden. Frits en ik stonden in mijn huis voor het raam te kijken hoe onze vaders zichzelf voor schut hadden gezet.

''Zucht, pa, waarom nou...'', zei Frits op een beschamend toontje. Toen vielen de Schieringers bij ons aan.

1 februari in het jaar des Heeres 1422.

''Ik ben Frits Houwerda. Mijn beste vriend Tammo Boersma werd op 20-jarige leeftijd vermoord door de Schieringers. We waren al vrienden sinds onze kindertijd. Ik steunde hem door dik en dun, zelfs toen de Friesen ons dorp aanvielen. Ik zal nooit vergeten hoe hij een pijl dwars door zijn hoofd kreeg, en hoe ik huilde toen ik wraak nam op de schutter. Dag, Tammo. Ik zal je nooit vergeten.''

_Getekend door Frits, baron van Houwerda._


End file.
